Magic Carpet
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: [OneShot] It all started with an illegal magic carpet...DMHG


**All disclaimers apply.**

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione was waiting patiently at her Head Girl dorm balcony. The sky was a deep navy blue; just like it should be at - she checked her watch - 1:37 a.m. How had she gotten herself into this predicament? It seemed as though ever since a certain night, she never went to sleep before 3 a.m.

One would think that she would never stay up this late because it would cause her marks to suffer, but no. Quite the contrary happened. She was getting smarter and smarter. And she was having fun too.

How?

During the day, she would be with Harry and Ron and Ginny having fun. Then when she returned to her dorm after dinner, she'd take do her homework which would be done in a few hours. The time between her homework completion and her nightly activity was spent reading her course books . . . again.

And it was all because of the night that had changed everything

**-!-!-!-**

It was a late September night. She had just come back from the library after finishing her essays for charms and transfiguration. Sure, they weren't due until next week but she'd be damned if she left them till then. Just as she was walking through the portrait hole, someone bumped into her causing her to fall back into the hallway.

"Malfoy!" she shouted as she retrieved her things from the floor.

The Head Boy appeared seconds later, smirking as always. He looked like he was going to say something but then he abruptly turned and started walking down the corridor.

"Hey, I was talking to you! Come back here!" she shouted

"Frankly, Granger, I don't care what you've got to say. However, if you insist on saying something then spit it out already," He snapped.

Hermione was getting pretty mad about his lack of common courtesy. "You can't just bump into me and leave without apologizing! The least you could have done was help me pick up my books! You are such an inconsiderate-"

"Granger, either state you point for stalling me otherwise I need to leave." He was looking really ticked off now.

"Where are you going anyway? It's past curfew time."

"No wonder you're back from the library." And with that, he turned and left.

This truly offended Hermione. The nerve of him to just bump into her, then insult her and walk away! Usually she would just return to her common room huffing but this time it had gone too far.

Her curiosity of where he was going got the better of her. As she stealthily went after him, leaving her books behind a nearby suit of armour, a saying came back to her.

_Curiosity killed the cat . . ._

. . . However . . .

_It _had_ saved the rat . . ._

She had no idea why she would remember such a thing at a time like this. Malfoy was most probably just going to the kitchens or something. What could she possibly gain from that?

He went down several staircases, through many corridors, until finally they were in a tower. He went up the flight of stairs until they were on the roof. She had just peeked out a little when she heard him say something.

"You really should leave the stealth to the Slytherins'. A Gryffindor like you can be caught in seconds." His back was still turned to her.

She came out. "If you knew of my presence then you should have said something."

"Why would I do that, Granger? It would ruin all the fun."

"Why are you even doing here at this time?"

"I'll be receiving a rather unique gift in a few moments. I'm sure you would like to witness it."

"Really? But why are you getting it delivered up here and at night? Wouldn't the morning post be a better way to flaunt you new gift?"

He shrugged.

"Is it illegal?"

Silence . . .

"It is, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Granger."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds when suddenly a strong gust of wind flew by.

"Took you long enough." Draco appeared to be talking to nothing but the cool night air.

But things aren't always what they seem, especially not in the magical world. Suddenly a man on a broomstick appeared before them. Something that looked suspiciously like a struggling, _live_ rug was wrapped around the broomstick.

"Sorry. Here." He landed next to Draco, quickly untied the rug, thrust it in his hands and was off again.

Hermione could only stand and watch in shock as Draco examined it. Finally she found her voice.

"Is that a . . . magic carpet?" she asked in awe

"Yes."

The carpet was now hovering in front of Draco. Half of its side turned into stairs and Draco climbed on. He flew the very short distance over to Hermione.

"Care to ride with me?" he asked, offering her his hand.

She just stepped back. "No. I can't."

"Of course you can. It's easy."

"It's just that . . . I'm terribly afraid of heights. Besides, what if we're seen?"

"Come on. Where's your Gryffindor courage?" and before she could reply, he had taken her hand, pulled her onto the carpet and they were off.

"AHH! Malfoy!" Hermione closed her eyes and clung to the blond beside her.

"Calm down, Granger. Open your eyes and stop bloody squeezing me already! I need to breathe!"

"Get me back down to solid ground!"

"Granger, get the hell off me!" He tried to pry her hands off of him but she just tightened her hold. He tried another tactic, "You really want to hug me so bad, Granger?"

"Only if my life depends on it," She replied tightly, eyes still closed.

His plan failed. Damn it all. "Granger, I'm turning blue." Nothing, "Granger, if I die, you die with me!" That made her stop squeezing him but she still held on. Taking in deep breaths, he finally managed to get her off of him. But she insisted on latching onto his arm, just in case.

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, if anything happens to me than you're getting expelled!"

"Open your eyes, Granger."

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione summoned enough courage to open her eyes. She could see clouds. She hurriedly closed them again. Again she opened them and tried not to close them this time.

_Just don't look down . . . don't look down . . . don't look - _

"Granger, look down."

"No way! Are you mad?"

"Not mad, just nice. I'm sure you'll enjoy the view."

Taking a peek, Hermione saw something shimmering. Looking over for a better view, she saw the lake glistening. It truly was a beautiful picture. The castle in the background added to the beauty of the picture. She felt like she was looking a painting. "It's so pretty." She breathed. She felt Draco nod behind her.

At the end of the night, Draco came to drop her off at her balcony. One end of the carpet once again turned into stairs and she climbed down, holding Draco's hand. "Thank you." She said when she reached ground.

Nodding, he said, "I'll be back tomorrow. Good night, Granger."

"Good night, Malfoy."

**-!-!-!-**

Ever since that night, they went out daily, or rather nightly. It was pure bliss up there in the night air with the moon shining, the lake glimmering, their silence or occasional talk, and the carpet. She waited during the day for it and in the night, she hoped it would never end. But it always did. It had also gotten rid of her fear of heights.

A strong wind brought her out of her thoughts and seconds later, Draco was seen on the carpet. He offered her his hand as the carpet went semi stairs. She took his hand and climbed on. "What took you so long?"

"Homework," He said shortly.

"You could have asked me for help."

He ignored her. Hermione noticed that he was acting oddly strange tonight. She was going to ask but then thought better of it and put her concentration on enjoying the night.

"You want to go out with me sometime. During the day?" Draco suddenly asked.

She almost fell off the carpet in shock at his words. "What?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked again, slowly. "On a date."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want you to."

"Isn't meeting out here enough?"

"I call these nightly outings, not dates."

"Just nightly outings are fine."

He sighed. "Stop being difficult, Hermione; you're not making this easy. I fancy you and I want to you to go out with me."

"… I don't know." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Do you fancy me?"

"Well . . . maybe."

"Then we can date. Just give it a try."

She still looked doubtful but in the end –which was five minutes of flying – she gave in. "Oh, alright."

He gave her a grin before kissing her right there for all the stars, moon, and heavens to see.

**-!-!-!-**

**The inspiration for this came from watching Aladdin. I just love it, especially the song 'A Whole New World'. I was going to add it but decided against it.**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
